ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation, see Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film). Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2003 novel. It is the sixth novel in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on June 28, 2003.3 This book has only few romance as well have dancing scenes. Turbo of Catland has be the biggest action adventure of the books. The books starts about Danny's lift is about to change forever. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power and it is followed by concluding book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. A film adaptation of the book was released on July 2009. Plot With Dr. Catwoman returning to Cincinnati, Danny Gorden is force to return back to after two years of his absences, assistant by Goldenman. Blaze is attack by Belle's robots. He tries to save himself, but travels straight to earth. They were both off to rule over the world. Naudia has returned after her retirement for 4 years wears the ring. Blaze than entered to earth as for landed on the island alone with animals to be save their. Cargirl, Catwoman's daughter is searching for a boyfriend till she find Danny, than to Jane Hoop Elementary and attack Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, while in the meantime that Danny and Rebecca were both in a relationship at the time, which all began to fade. Danny and gang were headed at the base after taking their rest. Danny's life will be changed, forever. Later, the SWAT and Jane Hoop Base is attacked. Rebecca has broke up the relationship and marriage. Catgirl begin romance with Danny, taking him away from his friends, after putting in under a "Spell of Turbo of Catland", which he'll be order to join the Cat family. Rebecca and Alec and Alice have been kidnapped from Belle and Catwoman heading to the island of Catland on her mission meeting with her feature marriage of Catgirl to kill Danny as a trick. Catgirl was heartbroken that she do not completed her honeymoon and ran going back with Rebecca, causing a major trouble back to Cincinnati. By the battle, reaches back in Cincinnati, Ohio, as a full heroes and villains appears. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille transform to "powerful heroes", to defeat Catman's monster. After the battle, Danny and Goldenman has head to Evan's world to get rid of the spell of Turbo of Catland. Later, Catwoman and friends were sent to jail, and later break out, get another way to let their guard down, as they were avoid by Mayor James Watson, till Catgirl stabs him into the stomach and dies and steals The Magic Ball, after finding his corpse Danny feels both angry and sad, resulting him to burst into tears and is comforted by the others. The secrets were revealed before the whole thing happen is that Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman were dating and Catwoman is the one who murder Janet Kingston, Alice's mother 9 years ago. After Mayor's death, Danny, Rebecca and Alec were ready for the next challenge to defend their friendship and the world. Withing The Final Rush coming, the story will continue with them getting the three remaining powerful objects that they can use to destroy The Final Rush. Characters Development Christensen wrote Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland 146 pages shorter than it's predecessor, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power. Before Morphin the Power was released, Christensen has already begin writing Turbo of Catland. In the chapter, Christensen reveals that the storyline for the book will be about friendship and let the storyline focus about the post-origins for Danny's friendship with the heroes, but Christensen states about what if Danny was "friends with an archenemy". She admits she is looking forward to write the storyline for the sixth book for years. Previously, the storyline was originally going to be used for the second book, The Cyber Escape as well as the original title Turbo of Catland, but the book's storyline and title has been changed. She states that the original idea would been better for only the sixth book. Sequel Christensen has so far made the six book of the series, really into a good time she's enjoying making these story books. The first book of the series is Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, which was released in 1996. Christensen continues on making more books of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball and Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, in 1997, 1999, 2000 and 2001. After she finishes Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, the seventh and final book Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was released on June 25, 2005. Release Christensen released the novel in the United States and United Kingdom worldwide on June 28, 2003. It sold into the first 24 hours into millions of copies. Christensen praised on the book just while selling "sell them through the day and night" seems to be like it's taking forever". She also after the book selling them said of the book for "this fifth one is little bit more scarier than the last one, more action, seriously even romantic, and lot of drama into the book makes the best". Film adaptation :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film) The film adaptation of the sixth book was originally scheduled for a November 14, 2008 release, but changed it to July 8, 2009 to conclude a "summer blockbuster release". Filming began on January 11, 2008 and wrapped on August 2, 2008. Director Gary Ross returned as director and Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie reprised their roles. It grossed $945 million worldwide making it the second highest-grossing movie of 2009 and, as of 2013, the twenty seventh highest-grossing movie of all-time. Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-8108-8 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8468-0 Paperback 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8110-X Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8466-4 Paperback (adult edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-439-78454-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-439-78596-0 Paperback 3 *ISBN 0-439-79132-4 Deluxe Edition 3 Raincoast (Canada, etc.) *ISBN 1-55192-756-X Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1-55192-760-8 Hardcover (adult edition) (Different cover and binding, same text) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-8152-5 Hardcover (large print edition) 3 Sequel ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was announced in late 2003. In spring 2004, Christensen announced that the seventh book will be the final one. It was released on June 25, 2005. The June 25, 2015 will be the book's tenth anniversary of the franchises ending. References #^ "Harry Potter Books". MuggleNet.com. 1999-2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ "Harry Potter Books". MuggleNet.com. 1999-2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-29. #^ Elisco, Lester (2000-2009). "The Phenomenon of Harry Potter". TomFolio.com. Retrieved on 22 January 2009. #^ Knapp, N.F. (2003). "In Defense of Harry Potter: An Apologia". School Libraries Worldwide (International Association of School Librarianship) 9 (1): 78-91. Retrieved on 14 May 2009. #^ a b "A Potter timeline for muggles". Toronto Star. 14 July 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ a b "Harry Potter: Meet J.K. Rowling". Scholastic Inc. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Speed-reading after lights out". Guardian News and Media Limited. 19 July 2000. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Book Review". Wolfpack Productions. 2003. Retrieved on 2009-06-11. #^ "Rowling unveils last Potter date". BBC. 1 February 2007. Retrieved on 27 September 2008. #^ "Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m". BBC. 23 July 2007. Retrieved on 20 August 2008. #^ "Bets reopen on Dumbledore death" from the BBC #^ "The Harry Potter Injunction" by Michael Geist #^ "Don't Buy Harry Potter Books" by Richard Stallman #^ "Much Ado As Harry Potter Hits the Shelves" by The Globe and Mail #^ "Coming Sooner: Harry Potter Changes Release Date". TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2009-04-15. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". IMDb. #^ "Half-Blood Prince Runtime confirmed by several sources" #^ Flood, Alison (2008-06-17). "Potter tops 400 million sales". theBookseller.com. The Bookseller. Retrieved on 2008-09-12. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Scottish-Gaelic Edition: J. K. Rowling: Amazon.co.uk: Books". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved on 2008-12-12. #^ "Differences between US and UK editions". Retrieved on 2007-05-08. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' book website *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' official website Category:2000s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:2003 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books